Les interwiews de Pouchi Ed America
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Pouchi Ed America, est un célèbre interwieweur de couples... Rien que pour votre plaisir, il interwiewe les couples, pour savoir les raisons du comment ils ont découvert qu'il s'aimaient ! Humour, et débilitée au rendez vous !
1. Ed x Vy

**Nom : **Les interwiews de Pouchi Ed America

**Auteur : **... Moi '

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, Pouchi m'appartient. Après, les autres trucs débiles, comme « Qui saura » de je sais plus qui, le Aie confiance du serpent dans Moogli, Bob le bricoleur, Dora et Teletubbies reviennent de droit à... Pas moi.

**Couples : **Ed x Vy

**Résumé :** Pouchi Ed America (alias Pouchi.E.America), génial interwieweur, demande à chaque couple comment il se sont rendus compte qu'il s'aimaient.

**Genre : **Humour, Cross over...? OOC (sûrement) (Parodie aussi !)

**Note : **America nananananaa... écoute Pouchi chanter en lui appuyant dessus Merci grande soeur (lasurvolte), de me l'avoir offert !

**Note 2 : **S'il y a des fautes d'orthographes je m'excuse !

**Note 3 : **Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses

**Interwiew n°1 : La plage parsemée de palmiers et de crevettes.**

Pouchi.E.America, était dans son bureau, attendant patiemment les prochains qu'il aillait interwiewer... Le premier, était le Full Metal Alchemist, célèbre dans son monde, cheveux blonds, yeux or, et taille particulièrement petite... Le deuxième, était un homonculus représentant le péché de l'envie. Envy. Coiffure de palmier, il pouvait se transformer en n'importe qui. Les voici donc qui arrivèrent... Enfin, Pouchi les entendirent.

**Envy : **Oh O-chibi-chan, que tu es mignon... Et petit...

**Edward : **QUI TRAITES TU DE NAIN DE JARDIN MINIATURE QUI EST DEUX FOIS PLUS PETIT QU'UN DE A COUDRE ?!

Une explosion retentit tout près du bureau de l'espèce de volaille jaune, qui chantait une chanson assez étrange en dansant... La porte du bureau vola, l'espèce de blond eut un sourire victorieux, et s'exclama de sa plus belle voix...

**Edward : **Mr Pouchi Ed America...! Moi, le grand Edward Elric est là... Pour...

Il regarda Envy avec des yeux presque en coeur... Et l'espèce d'homme à l'apparence de femme, avec une étrange coiffure, continua alors...

**Envy : **Pour vous expliquez comment nous nous sommes rendus compte que l'on s'aimaient...

**Pouchi : **Cuicui ! C'est very good ! Americaaa ! Piou, piou, allez y, expliquez ! Vous êtes si cute !

L'espèce d'oiseau, au lieu de parler, chantait presque, en dansant, mais malgré tout, il était muni d'un carnet et d'un stylo... Edward, décida alors de raconter comment qu'il s'aimait...

**Edward : **Je vais tout vous raconter !

**Pouchi : **Vas y ! Weeeh ! Le minus ! Je t'écoute !

Mais, comme Pouchi avait prononcé les mots qu'il ne fallait pas, Edward se mis en colère, et détruisit une bonne partie du bureau...

**Edward : **QUI TRAITE TU DE MINUS PLUS PETIT QU'UNE DENT DE SOURIS ?

**Pouchi : **Eh là ! Yo ! Reste zeeen ! Aiieeee confiaaaaaaanceeeee...

Lorsque le blondinet se calma enfin, et commença à expliquer enfin comment ils s'étaient aimés...

**Edward : **J'étais sur la plage, avec mon frère... Nous regardions le ciel, et puis, soudain, je décidait de me balader, après tous, Al ne peut pas bronzer donc lui il peut rester couché par terre pendant des heures ! Moi, par contre... Bref, pour me rafraichir un peu, je me promenais sur la plage. Quand soudain, je remarqua un détail très étrange ! Il y avait pleins de palmiers. Cela me faisait penser à Envy... Avec sa très cher coiffure qui lui va si bien... Et je me suis rendu compte à quel point il comptait pour moi, je ne sais pas pouquoi, mais mon coeur à rebondi, et je me suis écrier « vive les palmiers » ! Pour l'occasion, j'ai bu un grand verre de malibu, pour honorer la plage...

**Envy : **Moi, pendant ce temps, je n'étais pas loin, sauf que j'étais dans la mer, je nageais paisiblement, au côtés de Sloth que je sentait tout près de moi, qui ne bougeait pas beaucoup, faute de paresse... C'est là que j'aperçu des mignons et minuscules petit être, qui me faisait tellement penser à mon Edward... Des crevettes... Lui qui était si petit, ce qui le rendait si adorable...

**Pouchi : **C'est beau l'amour O...!

**Envy : **N'est ce pas ?! (dit-il en versant une petite larme (Envy, tu me fais peur là '')), et alors, je suis remonté à la surface de l'eau, et c'est là que je l'ai aperçu, contemplant les magnifiques palmiers... Ma petite crevette, mon haricot, mon nain de jardin, mon nabot... Torse nu... (bave de la part de l'auteuse)... Qu'il était beaaaau ! Et... Nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments en se rencontrant, sous un coucher de soleil, nous nous sommes enlacés... Et Alphonse à décidé de créer une pétition de protection des crevettes et des palmiers...

**Pouchi : **So cute ! Il faudraaaaa que je m'inscrive à la pétitiooon ! ... Qui saura, qui saura, qui sauraaaaa... Peut être que plus tard, les palmiers et les crevettes vivront en communauté ensembles ?!

Après une longue et émouvante discussion, Envy et Edward s'en allèrent à leur mariage. Pouchi Ed America appela son ami qui savait réparer les maisons, Bob le bricoleur, pour réparer les dégâts causés par le nain de jardin blondinet... Alors, son copain, arriva avec les télétubbies, et dora l'exploratrice, et ils ont tout arranger, dans la chanson... Si bien que Pouchi chantait :

**Pouchi : **Allons y ! Let's go ! C'est parti les amiiss... AMERIIICAAAA

**A suivre...**

Mwa : Pardon pour toutes les débilités qu j'ai put sortir

Envy : ... Je vais te réduire en bouillie !

Edward : ... regard noir vers « mwa »

Mwa : ... çç

Pouchi : C'est so inquieted ! Mais... Aiiiiiie confiaaaanceeeee...!

Dora : Je sais qu'on peut y arriver, nous allons les trouver !

Mwa : Quel est ton moment préféréééé ?

Envy : Quand j'ai éventrer Dora l'Exploratrice et son stupide singe +

Mwa : Bref, rewiews les gens, si vous voulez préservez le couple du palmier et de la crevette


	2. Sasu x Naru

**Nom : **Les interwiews de Pouchi Ed America

**Auteur : **... Moi ', 0Yura-chan0 quoi )...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto qui n'est pas gentil, parce qu'il veut pas me les donner, Pouchi m'appartient. Ensuite... L appartient à Obata et je sais plus qui, La chanson de ? je me présente je m'appelle Henry ? appartient à Claude François (a moins que se ne soit Daniel Balavoine ?! Ou Johnny Halliday...), les trois pinguins de Madagascar, appartiennentt aux réalisateurs de Madagascar, Conan, Ran et Kogoro appartient à Gosho Aoyama... Le film qu'a regardé Sasuke appartient au studio Disney...

**Couples : **Sasu x Naru

**Résumé :** Pouchi Ed America (alias Pouchi.E.America), génial interwieweur, demande à chaque couple comment il se sont rendus compte qu'il s'aimaient. Cette fois ci, c'est au tour de Naruto et de Sasuke...

**Genre : **Humour, Cross over, OOC, Parodie

**Note : **S'il y a des fautes d'orthographes je m'excuse !

**Note 2 : **Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses

**Interwiew n?2 : L'enquête du meurtre d'un bonbon, **

**ou l'attaque des kunais gourmands**

Pouchi était tranquillement dans son bureau, à attendre impatiemment ces prochains clients... Un blondinet surexcité, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, nommé Naruto Uzumaki... Et un brun froid, à l'esprit pervers apparemment, nommé Sasuke Uchiha... Il avait donc hâte de rencontrer ses deux futurs proies à interwiewer sadiquement, sous menace de les séparer en les découpant en morceaux avec une tronconneuse de couleur...

**Pouchi : **Un peu de silence l'auteuse ! Tu me déconcentres dans mon impatience ! Et puis, arrête de raconter des bêtises, les lecteurs vont avoir peur maintenant.

Oh, pardon mon chéri chou... Bref, alors que Pouchi se concentrait dans son impatience, un bruit se fit entendre... Celui d'une dispute acharné entre deux personnes...

**Naruto : **Sasuke ! Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas là !

**Sasuke : **Bakaaa ! C'est de ta faute, monsieur je suis le meilleur... Si a cause de toi nous sommes rentrez dans le bureau de ce dingue !

**Naruto : **Je ne suis pas un baka, baka ! Et puis, malgré tout, ce dénommé L avait l'air si gentil ! En plus il avait des bonbons...

**Sasuke : **Espèce de ventre sur patte...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors, et laissa une vue sur une espèce de poussin au chapeau de détective qui fumait la pipe (il a encore trop lu Calvin et Hobbes...)... Sasuke failli se retourner pour partir, mais Naruto avait des yeux en coeur.

**Naruto : **Kyaaaaah ! Regarde comme il est trop mignooooooon !

Une fille, ce fut la première pensée que Pouchi eut à l'égard de Naruto, voyons, sa, un garçon...? Mais, il était content, on le trouvait beau...

**Pouchi : **Yeeaaah ! Thanks you, baby ! Je me présenteee, je m'appelle Pouchiiii, j'voudrais bieeeen réussir ma vieeee...

Silence blanc dans le bureau, un corbeau noir passe en laissant des petits points noirs, mine blasé de la part du couple que le poussin veux interwiewer... Sasuke est le premier à reprendre ses esprits, et se retourne à nouveau... Décidemment, il n'y a que des fous dans ce monde (Tu ne crois pas si bien dire :'D) !

**Pouchi : **Eeeh ! Le bruuun sexy qui doit attirer toutes les filles, mais qui d'après mon dossier, est le uke (oulà, je me surpasse dans les rimes là...)...

Sasuke soupira, et fit un faux sourire de jeune fille en fleur, repris son allure de glaçon normal, et répondit...

**Sasuke : **Quoi ?

Regard glacial, ton frigorifiant, Pouchi vient de se transformer en glaçon... Les facteurs arrivent pour l'envoyer en Antartique, sous la demande des trois pingouins de Madagascar... Apparemment, il avait de bonne relation avec eux... L'auteuse arrive, les frappent, dégèle Pouchi, et frappe Sasuke en hurlant qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire mal à son ?petit poussin adorable de Pouchi Ed America ?...

**Sasuke : **Cette fille est toute aussi folle que sa soeur...

Sasuke soupire, et finalement, la conversation revint à son but principal, celui de raconter comment les deux personnes qu'il avait en face de lui, c'était rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient... Ce fut au tour de Naruto de commencer...

**Naruto : **J'étais tranquillement dans mon salon, à manger des râmens, et je réfléchissait (quoi, sa t'arrive ? Mais si, je l'aime beaucoup naru-chan...)... Quand soudain, j'entendis la sonnette de chez moi, chanter (parce que oui, la sienne elle chante), alors après avoir danser la macaréna, j'ai enfin ouvert la porte, et c'est là que j'ai aperçu Kakashi qui avait un air victorieux... Apparemment, Sakura était morte, assassiner par je ne sais qui... A coup de kunai. Ensuite, y a eut une espèce de gamin, sa soeur à l'enfant je crois, et leur père aux deux personnes, qui sont venus, et le père il se disait détective, il m'a accusé, et après a cause d'une phrase du gosse, il a accusé Sasuke... Et puis finalement, il s'est endormi, mais enfait c'était le môme qui l'avait somnifiéré, je l'ai vu, et il s'est caché derrière la canapé, a pris son noeud papillon et a trouver la solution ! Et la solution fut fatale...

Pouchi était très intéressé par ce genre d'histoire, au goût de polar, c'était pour cela qu'il avait remis son chapeau de détective, et qu'il recommençait une nouvelle fois à fumer sa pipe... Fait gaffe mon poussin, tu vas attraper un cancer !

**Sasuke : **C'était les kunais qui avait assassiner la jeune fille !

Pouchi Ed America, n'en crut pas ses yeux, voyons, comment des si gentilles armes comme les kunais, avaient elle put tuer un bonbon rose ? Mais la solution était là...

**Naruto : **Les kunais avaient faim ! Alors ils ont crus bon de s'attaquer à Sakura-chan... C'est là que je me suis redressé, et que j'ai été pleuré dans les bras de Sasuke... J'avais perdu ma dixième merveille du monde, mon bonbon à moi, mon ange rose chéri...

Pouchi prenait des notes pour les surnoms débiles à donner à sa femme, dont je ne révelerais pas l'identitée (top secret défense !), pendant qu'il versait une petite larme de compassion pour le blondinet. Sasuke eut un air blasé, décidemment, les deux blonds s'entendraient très bien s'ils étaient un peu plus ensembles...

**Naruto : **Et c'est là, quand Sasu-chan m'a dit qu'il me protégerait pour éviter que les kunais ne m'attaquent eux aussi, que j'ai compris que je l'aimais... Et alors, j'ai souris. Le lendemain, il est venu me chercher chez moi, je l'ai entendu depuis ma fenêtre, j'ai alors sauté, il m'a rattrapé, et avec un grand sourire il m'a dit... ? Je vous aime, marions nous demain ! ?

**Sasuke : **Il est vrai que j'avais regardé un film très intéressant la veille...

Le couple s'embrassèrent alors, qu'est ce que c'était mignon... Pouchi était en larme, quel superbe métier il faisait, à longueur de journée il entendait des si beaux mots d'amour... Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder la télé et de voir les feux de l'amour pour voir des couples marshmallows (sans qu'il ne se séparent, qu'ils se remettent, etc...), oui c'était nettement mieux que Flora qui se mariait avec Sacha, mais qui divorçait à cause de l'amant de son mari, Pikachu... Et qui finalement se remariait avec Pierre, et quelques jours après, apprenait qu'elle était enceinte de Sacha, alors elle quittait Pierre, et devenait lesbienne en se mariant avec Ondine... Oui, décidemment, c'était nettement plus mignon ! Alors, quand les deux complémentaires s'en allèrent, Pouchi se remit à chanter...

**Pouchi : **Etre aimééééé... Etre plus beau, gagner de l'argent, et surtout être séduisaaaant... Parce que intelligent je le suis déjà ! Pouchi America ! (viva los rimos !)

A suivre...

Mwa : ... AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

Conan : ... J'hallucine où je suis apparut...

L : Eleu desu !

Sasuke : ... Yura (Yuuki en fait)... Tu va mourir dans très peu de secondes...

/ Cri suraigu d'une jeune fille, venant d'être assassiné par le brun \

Pouchi : OOOOOH ! Regardez le testament : ? Dans le prochain chapitre, je résuciterais, en attendant, rewiewssss ! ?...


End file.
